


"Geboren Um Zu Leben"

by svala



Category: Farscape
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John arrived in the UT he did not just loose his family and friends, he also found new friends, and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Geboren Um Zu Leben"

**Author's Note:**

> "Geboren Um Zu Leben" by Unheilig (live & acoustic)
> 
> "Geboren Um Zu Leben" " "Born To Live" Love, friendship, family. John lost all of this, and found all of this again when he arrived in the UT. It`s not easy, being John Crichton, but with friends and family, it`s easier to deal with.

VIMEO PASSWORD: leben

  
  



End file.
